


Domestic Bliss

by MacBeka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Dinner, Tumblr, giveaway prize, i loved this prompt, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris wants to make dinner. Anders comes home early</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/gifts).



> Unoriginal title, I know. This is a giveaway prize for Felandaris (tumblr: cullenstairshenanigans). They asked for Fenders and making dinner

Fenris was going to make this a nice surprise for his mage. He had bought some meat, everything he would need for a nice dinner. He'd even searched through the whole wine cellar just for some of Anders' favourite wine. This would be nice. He had a few hours before Anders got home so--

"Fenris?" Anders called from the entrance hall. 

Fenris froze, panic sparking through him. This was supposed to be a surprise and Anders had come home early! He stayed quiet in the hope that Anders would think he was still out so--

"I know you're in," Anders laughed. "Your sword is here."

He swore under his breath and sighed as he came out of the kitchen. "I'm here," he grumbled. 

"Hey," the mage said with a grin. "What's wrong? You seem upset. Has something happened?"

"No."

Anders raised an eyebrow at his one word answer. " _Oh_ -kay," he said slowly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." He paused for a moment before he sighed, crossing his arms. "I was going to make dinner. You weren't supposed to come home early."

Anders blinked in surprise but he grinned, reaching out to take his hands. "Then why don't we do it together? What made you want to cook?"

"I..." Fenris blushed slightly, which he would resolutely deny later on. "I wanted to do something for you. As a thank you."

"A thank you? For what?" 

"Putting up with my anger and hatred and..." He shrugged. "As a thank you for being with me."

Anders moved closer, wrapping his arms around Fenris and kissing him. Fenris couldn't help it as he pressed into the warmth of him, standing on his tip-toes so Anders didn't have to bend down quite so much. It was odd, how the height of his lover made him feel safe and protected instead of diminished. It was not something he had expected. Then again, none of this was expected to begin with. 

"You never need to thank me for that," Anders whispered, kissing him against slowly. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. What were you making?"

"Steak," Fenris admitted as he returned to the kitchen, Anders in tow. "I got some vegetables as well, so..."

"That sounds wonderful. Why don't I chop the vegetables and you can prepare the meat?"

Fenris nodded and returned to the worktop where the meat from the butchers was waiting. He went through the motions automatically, cutting it up and tenderising it, doing everything he needed before putting them on a tray ready for the oven. He turned to look at Anders, who was just tipping the vegetables into the pots of water to boil. He put the steak into the oven after lighting the wood underneath with the matches he kept nearby

"There," the mage said with a smile, setting the water to boil. "Now we have some time. What did you have planned?"

"I got some of the Aggregio from the cellar, I know you like it," Fenris admitted. 

Anders lit up at that. When Fenris was around, Justice was quiet, even when it came to alcohol. Fenris had suggested that it was because of the lyrium in his skin. Anders had looked thoughtful and they hadn't spoken of it since. 

Fenris poured two glasses of the wine and handed one to Anders, smiling slightly. Anders grinned in return and clinked their glasses together. 

"To... us," he said after a moment. 

Fenris smiled softly and drank a little from the glass, setting it down on the counter and pulling Anders close, resting a hand on his hip. Anders set his glass down too and Fenris felt a hand cup his cheek as lips pressed against his. They moved slowly, touching lightly, kissing firmly. There was no lust or desperation in their kiss, not anymore, just love and affection. 

That was how Fenris liked it best; he was used to volatile kisses and angry tongues from his life in Tevinter. Now he was free, and he could have these moments. These soft, slow kisses that didn't always lead to sex. He loved it when they did, but he loved it just as much when they didn't. Anders was always careful with him, gentle, even when they grabbed and tugged and scratched and bit, but this was different. 

He felt Anders' tongue seek entrance to his mouth and he allowed it immediately, reaching out with his own. Even this was sexless, just passionate. The hand he had on Anders' hip moved to wrap around his waist and his other moved upwards to carefully pull the hair tie free so his soft hair fell about their faces. He slid his hand into it, humming at the feeling of it between his fingers. Fenris used the careful grip to change the angle of the kiss and pull him closer. 

Fenris didn't know how long they stood there, just kissing and touching reverently, but eventually Anders pulled back with a lazy grin. 

"Dinner's ready."


End file.
